I Can't Find the Words
by GemHero
Summary: Haou Yuki is a loner, but what happens when a new boy tries to be his friend? YAOI DarkSpiritshipping AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story! I'm still new at this, so please don't be mean. Criticism is gladly appreciated. Flamers will be ignored. Please enjoy my story. **

**Note: This does not follow the actual story line of Yugioh GX. This is an AU. And this story is also a YAOI! If you don't like, then don't read. **

Chapter 1: Alone

I'm what they call a loner. I'm usually alone. No one talks to me. I don't talk to them. It's as simple as that.

You know in high school, everyone usually is associated with a group. The jocks, the pops, the goths, the nerds, the cheers, the goodies, the baddies, the weirdos, etc. And then there's me. Alone. I'm my own group.

It's hard to get in these groups. You have to talk with them, be with them, act like them, or else you're not admitted in. Too much work. What's the point of having friends if they're just going to ditch you if you're different.

Everyday in this accursed school is the same. First, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth period are all the same; Alone. Even during lunch I'm alone. I sit on a table by myself. Sometimes the table is taken by other people. I then eat outside in the shade of a tree.

Now, why am I saying all of this? I'm not some sad person dwelling on the fact that he's lonely. No, I actually like being alone. It gives me time to think. Time to draw. Time to write. Time to imagine.

But...there's this new kid. He keeps insisting he wants to be my friend. I don't know why. I never talked to him. It's so confusing. He follows me around school, and it's bad enough that I have every period with him.

But...is there an actual possibility that I want to be his friend? No, there's no way. No. For I Haou Yuki am a loner. I'm my own group. I'm all by myself. I like being by myself. And that's the way it's going to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second chapter~~~ Please note that this story is AU, and the characters are OOC! It is also a YAOI! If you don't like, then DO NOT READ! :3 Reviews are appreciated 3 !**

**Sorry for taking awhile. I went through a break-up and a hurricane all in one week. And school and drama are so annoying. But I love it! XD Anyways, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Annoying New Kid

* Haou's POV *

It all started when that new kid came. I'm even wondering why he even came here. This school is like torture. The teachers suck, the food sucks, and the other kids suck. I want to leave, but I can't.

* Flashback *

October. A chilly Monday. First period. Geometry. I hate this subject. It's way too easy. I'm not really paying attention to the teacher; I already know what to do. What's the point? I draw some anime in my notebook.

I hear the door, and I see the vice principal walk in with a boy. What was the vice principal's name again? Meh, I don't really care. Anyways, the boy had the weirdest hair. It was turquoise. Never seen that color before. And his eyes. They were fierce. And the color. Orange, almost amber. Other than that, he was pretty normal. Normal black jeans. Normal black t-shirt. Normal black shoes. He really likes black.

He had that look on his face that said "I'M TROUBLE!". I better avoid him. The vice principal then starts talking.

"This is Jehu. Jehu Anderson. Treat him well." He then left. Way to welcome the new student. The new kid, I mean Jehu, walks to the empty desk behind me and sits down. Sigh. I'm doing very well avoiding the new kid.

After about 5 minutes, I feel something poke my hair. What the hell? Was he...poking my hair with a pencil? I started to get annoyed after about 3 minutes, but I ignore him.

"Hello fellow asshole! What's your name? You already know mine." I heard him whisper. What the hell was that asshole crap. But anyways...was he talking to me? No one ever talks to me. I don't say anything. I then feel something poking the back of my neck.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What's your name?" He whispered again. He **was** talking to me. I'm shocked. My mouth remains silent. And like a miracle, the bell rang. I quickly try to leave, but to no avail, Jehu was quicker and beat me to the door. Damn, he's fast. He blocks my way.

"Why won't you tell me you're name? I'm just trying to make some friends." I heard him say. I didn't know what to say. I remain silent. I saw him smirk. This can't be good.

"Are you shy? You know what? You're cute! Haha!" He winks. What did he just say? CUTE? I am not cute. Period. This guy is very annoying. I pray that he wouldn't have the same classes with me. But the beings from above don't like me now. I have the next 3 periods with him. He would sit behind me or next to me. Poking me with his pencil. The world hates me today.

I thank the world when lunch comes. I sit at my regular table. No one else was there. I then see that familiar blob of blue hair. Coming towards me. Oh no. Not again. I prepare to leave the table and sit anywhere far way from this stalker. But again, that damn Jehu is as fast as a cheetah.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't escape my wrath!" He then proceeds to laugh. I choose to ignore him on focus on my lunch. Well...never mind. I don't feel like barfing today. Some girls then come by. They look like cheers. In their cheerleader uniform. Every cheer has two sides. One is the nice, helpful, innocent, peppy girl. The other is the one who hooks up with the jocks right after games. And if you think this is stereotypical, and I'm being mean, tell that to the used condoms I saw in the locker room.

"Jehu! Come sit with us!" "Yeah! Don't hang around this creep!" Annoying girl #1 and annoying girl # 2 start talking to him. Yeah the "creep" part? I don't really care. I'm very happy with myself, thank you very much.

"Don't call him a creep! If you two are just gonna be annoying, leave!" Wow. Did he just stand up for me? The two girls walk away; I thought I heard one of them cry. Serves them right.

"Sorry about that." Jehu then sits down next to me. We both start eating. He talks. I stay quiet. Out of nowhere, he puts a spoon of pudding in front of my face. Is he...trying to feed me?

"Say aaah!" He gives me a teasing smile while he says this. I swear this guy is so annoying. He starts poking the spoon on my lips. I accidentally open my mouth to yawn. Big mistake. In the pudding goes. One side of me says I should say "Thank you!". The other one says to stay quiet.

Jehu's eyes widen for a bit. He then gives me a big smile and proceeds to try to give me more pudding. After that, I was already walking away.

"Ah! No! Wait! Come back here!" Jehu starts to chase after me. I try to walk faster. I see the door! Must get away. Must get away. I exit through it and close the door. Sigh. Why can't I just be alone?

He opens the door, panting like a dog. Did he run? He must really want me to be his friend. Why? I sit down at a right side of the tree that was nearby. He walks up and sits by the other side.

"This is relaxing!" He sighs and closes his eyes. He puts his hands behind his head and lies down. He looks serene. I close my eyes as well. After about 5 minutes of this, the bell rings. I grab my stuff and get ready to go. But Jehu still seems to be asleep. Do I wake him? Do I leave him? What do I do?

" Wake him up! He did stand up for you!" A voice says in my head. The other says, "Leave him alone. He'll get in trouble. After that, you'll be alone, like you wanted~.". What do I do? I do want to be alone. I sigh and walk away.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took awhile. I will try to get the next story as quickly as I can. But this week is HELL WEEK in Drama. Yaaaay! -sarcasm- I'm probably gonna die. Wish me luck! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! I got this! Third Chapter. This will continue the flashback. XD So excited! Wait I'm the one writing it. OK!**

**I don't own Yugioh GX. This story is a Yaoi. It is an AU and characters are OOC. There are OCS, but they will most likely be teachers. Don't like. Don't read. Reviews are appreciated. Flamers will be ignored.**

**NOW! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 3- Creative

You know, looking back, I wonder what would happen if I did wake up Jehu. Would everything change? Like, me waking him up will have a ripple effect and change the entire world? For good? For bad? Never mind...I'm just spouting nonsense. No one really cares what I think.

*Flashback (Continued)*

Hmph. Finally got rid of that annoying Jehu. Woo. Creative writing next. The class actually kinda interests me. Let's see what it has to offer. I enter the classroom, and I see only about eight other students. Very small class. That's good. You know the phrase "The more, the merrier"? Well...it's a huge damn lie.

I sit down at the back, away from everyone. The teacher isn't here yet. I start to draw in my notebook. A creepy tree here. A scary monster there. And blood and gore everywhere. Yep. I'm scary. And proud.

I hear the door open and a young, small teacher walks in with a smile. Ugh. She seems hyper.

"Hello class! I am Ms. Hikari. I will be your creative writing teacher for this year! Now, everyone. I am going to point to you, and you will tell me your name!" I was right. Hyper...

"BAM!" She points directly at a person. A person I know very well. Me. Oh crap.

"YOU! Name now!" She screams, but she's smiling also. I don't talk. Ever. Not even to adults. What do I do? I sit there, not saying anything or doing anything. Minutes pass, but it feels like centuries. I can hear the clock ticking. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I. Am. Gonna. Go. Insane. The teacher sighs but still has that smile on her face...Why? I didn't answer her question! Let alone tell her my name! How can she be happy with that?

"I guess someone's just shy! Don't worry! It's fine!" She moves on to other people, pointing and screaming. What the hell is wrong with her? I continue drawing. Introductions are not my thing.

The door and slams open. And in comes in a panting Jehu. Damn it! Make that another period with him...He looks around the room and when his eyes land on me, he smirks. I'm officially scared. Ms. Hikari sees Jehu and perks up.

"Hello there! What's your name? And what is your reason for being late in my class?" Shit, I'm screwed if he rats me out.

"The name's Jehu. And I kinda fell asleep! Haha! Sorry!" Wait why didn't he tell on me? He walks over to me and takes the seat next to me. He stares at me. I can feel it. I look at my notebook. Not looking anywhere else. Don't look at him. Do not give in.

"Like I said, You can't escape my wrath!" He smirks and he comes closer. What is he doing? He comes closer, his mouth next to my ear. I am frozen. I do not know what to do. My face is really really hot. He starts to whisper.

"You can't escape my wrath...Haou" My heart almost stops. How does he know my name? I have never even said anything at all! What the hell? All of a sudden...

"Hahaha! You're so adorable Haou..." He then comes closer to my ear. His mouth is touching my earlobe. What is he planning to do? I try to move. Push him away. Run as fast as I can (But then again, that damn Jehu is as fast as hell). But every limb of my body can't move. What happened?Then I feel a certain sensation... Is...he nibbling on my ear?

It takes me awhile to process what's going on. Yep. He is nibbling my ear, with a certain bite and lick there. What is this feeling? I close my eyes...and try to prevent myself from moaning, My face is really hot. How is he so good at this? That pervert.

"EHEM!" I open my eyes and look around us. Oh fuck. We're still in a classroom. All the other students are blushing, looking away, or having nosebleeds. Ms. Hikari has a look of interet on her face.

"BOYS! You know there is no PDA allowed in a classroom! I'm sorry, but I have to give you both detention. Tomorrow after school!" WHAT! Detention?! This annoying perv got me detention! Ugh I hate him! I sit down on my desk. Jehu then goes to his backpack, and taks out a familiar notebook. Oh shit. That's my notebook. And not just any notebook. My story notebook. He comes over and drops it on my desk.

"Next time, don't forget your things!" He smirks. I really really hate him.

The bell then rings, and I rush out of the classroom. Of course, that bastard/stalker/pervert follows me. Why can't he take a hint? I am praying that the last three periods aren't with him.

**XD OMG I LOVE DARK SPIRITSHIPPING! -SIGH- HELL WEEK ALMOST OVER! I FINISHED THIS STORY DURING STUDY PERIODS, SO YOUR WELCOME GUYS. XD EITHER WAY, I'M SO EXCITED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
